otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Governor and President
Continued in: Part 2 ---- Sandy Field, Deepcrest Island, New Luna New Luna This small field, at most as large as a football field, is comprised of sand, loose white sand which is pleasant to walk on. Dominating the field are two large landing craft, broken down and rusting with disuse. One is tilted precariously to one side, obviously the product of a rough landing. A few strange items lie about, half-buried by sand. A beaten down remnant of some kind of frame, arched in shape and set with doors and a window is rolled on its back, and several plasteel boxes are buried by sand, only their top edges protruding. The landing craft themselves are utterly empty, nothing but gutted hulks. Another, wider and apparently well used path leads off further to the east. Mon Oct 30 12:11:32 3006 A light sea breeze accompanies the risen sun, bathing the island in its warm, yellow hue. ---- The sandfield is pretty quiet, not many people tend to wander out this way. Except for a single man, who appears to be, just loitering around, looking slightly dazed and confused. Freyssinet is walking back from the harbor, carrying some plastic bag - with fresh, smelly fish. As she passes by the lone man, she slows down. "You all right, Sir? You look a bit lost..." "You've got to help us!" The man claims, obviously not expecting a voice to ring out. He motions vaguely in the direction of the far side of the field. Reality certainly comes back in an instance. "My buddy, he's been shot." Freyssinet nods, "Where? What happened?" she takes her commlink, and grumbles, "And of course I don't know the hospital's link..." "He got shot," the man repeats, as he starts to make his way towards the position of his friend. "By a gun" He's certainly helpful. Freyssinet nods, picking up pace after the man, "You, you all right? Did you get hurt? Did you see who shot him?" she activates her commlink, "And Remy's not on..." she sighs, and speaks as somebody leaving a message on an answering machine. "Heart, got a situation there. Gunned man, on the sandy field. Find the hospital's number and call me back, will you? See you." "I'm fine," the unknown man says, leading the way clear of the rough trail that leads into the mountains. "Didn't see who shot him. Not much further." "Well, that'll be something for the police." she drops back her commlink in her bag, and starts searching for the medkit. "How much further? You got lucky I passed by here." As the two continue on going, there's a man laying face down in the sand, one arm resting underneath him. He's wearing what appears to be camouflage clothing, though completely different to the NLMs. Could just be a hunter. "There! That's him!" the unknown individual says, pointing at the downed man. Freyssinet hurries to kneel beside the gunned man. "What's his name?" she asks the man who walked her there. She readies to carefully turn the downed man on his back, watching for any injury, "Don't worry, Sir, we're here to help. I am calling the hospital to get you as soon as I can." When Frey rushes up to the so-called injured patient, the unknown figure has managed to remove a revolver from the back of his trousers. The tell tail click of the hammer going back is obvious. If Frey looked in his direction, she'd notice another barrel aimed directly at her. "Doctor Freyssinet... Suggest you stay calm and don't try anything stupid. Bruti, he doesn't like sudden movements or loud noises." Freyssinet literally skids on her knees as the... "Patient" is not that patient, and an angry red flushes her cheek. "I'd think twice before doing that, gentlemen..." if they let her, she prepares to stand back up - slowly, hands in view. The 'injured' man, Bruti, doesn't say anything, as he slowly stands. The pistol remains pointed directly at Frey's chest. He takes a cautious step back, looking over his shoulder to prevent himself from tripping over. "There, there good doctor," the unknown figure says, as he steps towards Frey. "We don't want to hurt you, but we have injured personnel who need assistance. Resist and we may be forced to do something drastic." He gives a rueful little smile before continuing. "Now, please, lay face down on the ground." Freyssinet looks between the two men. "Well, you should have thought of recruiting some medical people... See what happens when you play terrorist?" She kneels back on the sand, but doesn't lay on the ground yet. "You got Katriel, right? Let's make a deal. You free Kat, and I will take care of your people without a single hitch." "We'd love to play negotiation all day," the unknown figure says, slowly shaking his head. "But orders are orders. Terrorists? Obviously you've been speaking to morons within the NLM." He takes another step in, gracefully avoiding a piece of one of the old shuttles. "An unorganized rabble that would sooner shoot every civilian, than attempt to talk things through?" He slips the gun away, and goes for something that resembles a mock job of handcuffs. "We weren't the ones who made the first move." Bruti continues to keep his peace. Freyssinet raises a brow, "Oh yeah, when did the militia kidnap people around here? I seem to have missed that bit of news..." she answers tartly. She is still kneeling. At the view of the handcuffs, she winces, and plants her hands firmly in the ground at her side. "About the same time that the NLM started to execute people who wanted a change," the figure answers. He leans forward, paying no attention to how Frey plants her hands down by her side. "Is it wrong to steal medicine to help those that can't afford it? Is it wrong that the government hoards its wealth and doesn't attempt to do anything for the people? Deepcrest Island is without any medical facilities... So, that's alright in your books?" Freyssinet shakes her head, "Stealing is one thing, killing and kidnapping is another. Two wrongs don't make a right." But as the man leans within reach of her, she uses the fact she has at least a semi-balanced posture to try grab him and try turn him as a shield between her and Bruti's weapon. The man gracefully steps back with an almost preternatural speed, with out missing a beat. He gives a couple of tut-tuts as Frey tries to employ a Martial arts technique. "Now Doctor," he scolds, giving a mock pout. "That wasn't very friendly..." The pistol is withdrawn again and leveled in Frey's direction, the safety slips off. "Now, on the ground, before I put you down." Freyssinet re-blushes a deep peony pink, and lies on the ground, putting her hands on her back. "I'll be friendly when you free Katriel." Both men approach her, Bruti and the figure. With Bruti covering the now surrendering doctor. The other man kneels down, slipping his pistol away, and then withdrawing his cuffs. "I'm really sorry about this," he murmurs, as he goes to apply the cuffs. "I'm simply following my orders. I'm not a bad man... None of us are any different to the pigs in the NLM." Freyssinet doesn't resist the handcuffing. "Keep your silly excuses for the tribunal. Or, if you /are/ the good man you seem to believe, you will release my friends. They never did anything to you or your people." "Doctor," the figure replies, as he applies the handcuffs. "I don't have any say in that, same as you don't have any say in the running of this planet. It's simply facts we both have to live with." He loosens up the cuffs one notch, just so they don't cut in. "Exactly who are your friends, and how do you know them?" Freyssinet rolls her eyes. "Then you will relay that to whoever runs your group of terrorists. Katriel - the mystic girl, and Brandon, the Martian. I have traveled around enough to gain friends from everywhere, and I know they're missing." The pleasantries stop there, as both men move into a position to hoist Freyssinet to her feet. They move quickly to blind fold her. "Time for a little boat ride," the first man snarls at Frey. "I hope talk politely to President Hart." There's a move to shove her in the direction of the beach nearby. Freyssinet snorts. "President? Got inflated ankles over that, I see! He could at least treat an ex-governor a tad better." ---- Barracks ,P.A.N.L. Quarters New Luna After entering through a hefty metal door, the inside of the P.A.N.L. Quarters is filled with bunks and lockers. Complete with personal effects, pictures of loved ones and other knickknacks. Along each side of the white plascrete walls, rest double high bunks, with a foot locker at the foot of each bunk. A barred door rests down the back, with a desk nearby, which is manned all hours of the day. A soft breeze blows through the area, being put out by an air-conditioner mounted to the wall. Mon Oct 30 15:24:17 3006 ---- ---- Hart Standing at around 5'5" and appearing to be only light in build, this Lunite woman has a rather pale tone of skin, lacking any form of a tan. Her eyes are light shade of bluish green, similar to that of the tropical ocean. Her pale red hair is tied back into a bun that rests neatly at the back of her head. Her lips are full, and lends to the appearance of a permanent pout. She could be placed in her mid thirties. This woman wears a pair of BDU trousers, which have a variety of browns, greens and whites on them. This is also repeated on her upper body with her BDU jacket. A single belt runs around her waist, over the top of the jacket, which is held up by straps that run over her shoulders. A holster for a plasma pistol sits at her waist, which has been designed for quick drawn purposes. Her feet are currently enclosed in water proof black military issue boots, intended for the tropical conditions. A single golden band rests around the wedding ring finger of her right hand. ---- Four figures, dressed in black. Hart's guard as they're known to those that work with the PANL. Four persons, for four corners. At the desk, sits a short woman. A female, and she currently appears to be going over something of worth. Freyssinet is led in by the two thugs who caught her. For the moment, she is silent, and observes the woman at the desk warily. "Doctor Freyssinet," the woman at the desk says, not even looking up. "We've been expecting you. I hope the men weren't too rough. I'm of an understanding that you're an excellent public speaker, yes." She slowly lifts her light blue eyes to look towards the doctor. "Am I wrong?" Freyssinet raises a brow. "I am not too shabby in that area, though I don't care much for politics anymore, madam...? And the welcoming comity..." she purses her lips. "Could do with some protocol improvement, I think." She lifts her chin up. "Cut the niceties. Release my friends and I will treat your wounded soldiers and do whatever speech you had in mind or whatnot. But release them." "Espionage," the woman replies, looking her gaze on Frey. "If your friends were on my side, they would have been executed by the NLM, yes?" She leans forward on the desk and then sighs. "Un-cuff her, but keep an eye on her," comes the orders to the two men. "You intrigue me Doctor Freyssinet. You certainly do." She motions to the chair in front of her with a pencil in hand. "Please take a seat, you and me have much to discuss." Freyssinet takes the offered seat, watching the woman intently. "No. A spy on New Luna would be given a fair trial. You should give democracy a chance, you know, instead of immediately starting that little group of yours and their... destructive activities." "Destructive? We simply made moves to gain the attentions of the authorities... Though, there have been some rogue elements inside of our own people" The PANL dressed member replies, before raising a hand up to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Democracy... Noble dream. No political system works unless its enforced. Simply the way I've seen it. You get people in power, and they will simply hoard it for themselves. See, I took up this position after the NLM killed someone close and very important to me." Freyssinet frowns, watching pointedly at the woman's wedding ring, and she looks back at the woman in the eyes. "I am sorry for that. Believe me or not, but I can understand the pain - I lost two children this year..." her voice trembles. "My older daughter, she was killed by a madman. Never found." she takes a long breath. "But two wrongs don't make one right. You could have called some off-planet journalists, do something else rather than hurt other innocent people." a pause. "I am ready to believe you have good intentions, but I need proofs. Free my two friends, and I will cooperate." Hart looks away for a moment, her gaze looking towards the door. "I've heard about both of them... And I was sorry to hear that." Her attention then goes back to Frey, frowning a little bit. "How can we do that when the NLM will shoot anyone who speaks with us on sight? We tried to organize a peaceful protest a few weeks back. We had people there, only to protect our own... We asked them to lower their weapons, but they fired on us. We would have quite happily done our speech and then just left... But no, those pigs want blood." She shakes her head, and glances down. "We hold your two friends, simply so they don't seek to obliterate us from the face of the planet. In my husband’s wishes, they'll remain here until something can be sorted out with the NLG, if they'll listen to anyone. My husband was lost last week, after the NLM sent a fighter to shoot up a transport convoy of ours. A convoy that was moving medicine and a couple of wounded civilians." Freyssinet raises a brow. "Look, you got me; don't you think it is enough? The two persons you have are not Watchers. They're just friends of us. And the girl, she is sick - Jordanna syndrome. She needs proper food, proper care, rest, blood work - all things you can't do here. Do that gesture of good will..." she sighs. "Please." A faint grin tugs at Hart's lips. "Who said they were Watchers?" she replies, arching a brow. "And I believe you just dobbed yourself in for being one." Freyssinet chuckles, "I have been their official spokesperson for a long time - if you did not know that, /you/ haven't done your homework well." Hart leans back in her chair, offering an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about this Doctor Freyssinet, but we're going to give you a room, and time to think about it.... You'll see things our way." She looks towards the four men, and then motions towards Frey. "And thank you for bringing the Mystics condition to our attention." Freyssinet glares as she is dismissed. "You gotta release her, and quickly! Or at least give her decent accommodation, nutritive food..." she calls with all the energy of despair. "Have a good rest Doctor," Hart replies, as she returns to her work. Freyssinet lets the men drag her to the cells, shoulders slumping. Category:Classic New Luna logs Category:PANL Logs Category:Classic Underworld logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs